Inconsciente
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: El amor es una de las muchas cosas que Honoka no puede comprender


-¿Sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado, Tsubasa-san?

Ella sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta. Todo lo que sucedió durante el año pasado de repente volvió a ella. ¿Cuándo esto incluso comenzó? Ella realmente no puede decirlo. Todo lo que sabe es lo segura que está por el amor que siente por esa chica de cabello naranja.

-Por supuesto...-Tsubasa acaricia la cabeza de Honoka.- ¿Por qué preguntaste?

Honoka se revolvió el pelo como siempre lo hacía Maki e intentó apartar la mirada de la morena.

-Yo solo... Estábamos tratando de componer una canción de amor para el Love Live y…- Jadeó cuando de repente se llevó la mano a la boca- ¡Mierda! No debería haberte dicho eso- La torpe cabeza naranja emitió su sonrisa juguetona, haciendo que el corazón de Tsubasa latiera más fuerte que nunca.

-Hmm, ¿Por qué no les preguntas a tus padres sobre eso?- Preguntó ella directamente.

-Lo hice. Me contaron todo lo que saben...- Honoka miró el cielo azul mientras tanto Tsubasa pensaba que se parecía a la belleza de sus orbes azules- No puedo entender, no importa cuántas veces me expliquen...

-Increíble- La morena susurró para sí misma. Por mucho que disfrutara mirando el rostro preocupado de Honoka, decidió que debía ayudar a la cabeza naranja a superar su dilema.

Tsubasa se cruzó de brazos y miró a la otra intensamente.

-¿Quieres que te diga?- Ella preguntó con voz seria. La cara de Honoka se iluminó y asintió con la cabeza.

-El amor es realmente complicado, y realmente entiendo que no puedes haberlo entendido completamente. Te está costando entenderlo simplemente porque...- La morena tragó saliva antes de continuar -Aún no lo has sentido

Honoka parecía asombrada por las palabras de Tsubasa.

-Si tuviera que resumir todo basado en mis experiencias, solo llegaría a dos respuestas

Tsubasa respiró hondo mientras miraba a la sonriente cabeza naranja frente a ella.

-Enamorarse puede hacerte sentir bien, especialmente cuando ves sonreír a la persona que amas, aunque esa persona no sonríe por tu culpa

La morena era conocida por ser el tipo de persona genial que reprime sus emociones dentro de ella. Sin embargo, ella no podía controlarlo cuando se trataba de Honoka. Odiaba lo nerviosa que se ponía o lo inquieta que se ponía su corazón cada vez que la veía. Incluso solo pensar en esa chica de cabello naranja enviaba mariposas interminables a su estómago.

-Además, el amor puede ser terriblemente doloroso. Duele cuando la persona que amas no corresponde tus sentimientos

Después de pronunciar eso, se le pasó por la mente lo imposible que era hacer que Honoka la amara. Verla con otras personas lastimaba a Tsubasa, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse celosa. Aunque a menudo pensaba en confesarse, no podía obligarse a hacerlo porque tenía miedo de ser rechazada.

La cabeza de naranja chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que Tsubasa volviera a sus sentidos.

-¡Gracias por eso, Tsubasa-san! Me aseguraré de tenerlos en cuenta- Ella se rio. La morena respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Entonces me iré, te contactaré si todavía tengo preguntas!- Honoka la saludó con la mano.

El tiempo se detuvo para Tsubasa cuando ella inconscientemente agarró la mano de Honoka. Ella apretó el puño antes de decirle algo a la chica frente a ella.

¿Podía ella... realmente hacer eso?

-Yo...- Su voz se apagó, dejando a Honoka anticipada.

Sintió el sudor de su palma y el latido rápido de su corazón. Después de no poder calmarse, Tsubasa se aclaró la garganta.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué es?- Honoka preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo...- Apartó la mirada de los orbes azules que la miraban- Estoy ansiosa por escuchar tu nueva canción para el Love Live- Dijo en un tono arrepentido, mientras soltaba la mano de la otra.

Tsubasa vio la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en toda su vida.

¡Sí, no puedo esperar para que lo escuches!- Honoka se despidió y luego se alejó.

Se miró la mano mientras recordaba la oportunidad que acababa de perder. Lo intentó, pero no podía obligarse a decirlo. Ese día, decidió seguir amando a Honoka.

…Pero solo desde lejos.


End file.
